A Javert Short Story
by CrystalFreeze
Summary: Javert must make a choice, but can't make the choice alone.


Javert looked down at the turning water as he stood on the bridge, knowing that his mind couldn't be changed for what he was about to do. He climbed onto the parapet, closed his eyes, and raised his arms to either side of him as if he wished them to turn into wings to carry him away from the madness of the world. He waited a mere minute, then slowly leaned forward, falling. The water getting closer and louder.

When he hit the water, it was like hitting a brick wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Javert gasped, but only breathed in water. He was only in this sad state for no longer than a few moments, then everything ceasing to exist.

* * *

He woke on the ground in a place that was not outside or inside, not real or of fantasy, a place that was grey and black, but not conveying any real shape. He breathed in, but didn't really breath. He touched his chest and arms, though it felt as if he was running his fingers through a thick fog, but his hands stayed on his chest as if he was actually touching it.

He looked up and saw a table and chair that wasn't there moments before. He stood and walked towards the table and sat down. Though there was no lights, he could see every detail of the table. Then there on the table, appeared a book of worn leather, it looked a lot like a journal. Javert was shocked to find that his name was written on the cover of the book in peeling bronze letters. He stared at the book wondering if he should open it and read the contents.

Javert's curiosity took over his caution and he slowly, very slowly opened the book. Many of the first pages were blank or had long grey smudges. As Javert slowly turned through the pages the grey smudges became more and more frequent. Words started to appear between the smudges. As the smudges disappeared, Javert realized that the words on the pages were written to explain his life. Every thought, word, and action he ever did was written there.

After just a few minutes of reading, it was just like any reader reading a book, Javert was right back on earth, watching his life, but on the sidelines. It pained Javert every time he got to a part in his life that he wish he could change, words he said, thoughts he had, decisions that he had made. When he got to the part where he first meet Jean Valjean he wanted to stop, close the book and leave, but he kept reading. Just like when we wish to stop time, but are unable to, Javert had to keep reading, not able to truly stop.

Javert was not sure how long he had read, hours, days, months, but he didn't stop till he got to his last encounter with Jean Valjean. He paused, not wanting to relive his last thoughts and death. He knew that he had to finish, even if he didn't want his life to end in the way it did for the reasons it did. He read on, reading the last thoughts and actions of himself.

But instead of really reading the words on the last pages, Javert found himself back at the bridge facing himself as he thought. He could hear his thoughts as if he had been saying them aloud.

'I have always followed the law and for most of my life, enforced it. I have arrested many, and have seen many more leave and return. I have never seen a criminal change, they always go back to their old ways when released, leading them back to where they were before. But Jean Valjean is different. He had left, broke his parole and ran, even with the threat with life as a galley-slave. He changed like no man I had ever met, he has become a saint.

'I have hunted him through the years, I have cornered him several times, almost bringing him to justice. But when he had me in his grasp, instead of taking his revenge he choose to let me go. All my beliefs are being questioned with this one act.

'My honor would be destroyed if I bring him to justice or let him go. There is no way to get around this, no way at all. Though, there may be one way…'

Javert watched himself look down at the turning water. His mind was made up. He stood by as himself climbed a top the parapet. He silently watched himself stretch his arms to either side and fall slowly forward.

* * *

Javert was back in his seat by the table, but the book had disappeared from in front of him. He had finished his life story, and had returned to this reality.

He wasn't sure what to do next, so he turned in his seat to look around. He had barely turned half way round when he found two doors. To his right was a white door, so white in fact that Javert could barely look at it. The door looked almost like a church door, but much more white, smooth and decorated. The door on his left, however, was very dark, plain and rough looking.

Javert got up and took a step towards the doors. He paused, standing there, these were the doors to heaven and hell. With this realization Javert was overcome with immense dread.

'Why would there be two doors? Shouldn't there only be one to show where one would truly go, or do I have to choose?' These were all the question that ran through Javert's head as he studied the doors.

The doors were close enough to each other that Javert could try both doors at the same time. He took a hold of both the doors knobs, the white door gave off a gentle warmth, while the black door was ice cold. He turned the knobs at the same time, they both clicked. Both doors unlocked ready to be open, what could this mean?

Javert let go of the doors and stepped back. He fell to his knees, staring at the two doors, not sure what to do. He knew that with all the wrongs he had done in his life he surely didn't belong to heaven and he had done all that he could to stay out of hell. If this was some kind of test and he had to choose, Javert believed he belonged to neither of these places.

Javert was filled with such despair and bitterness that he began to weep. He leaned over, clutched his head with his hands and rocked gently back and forth. He stopped rocking when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If this is another torment of my mind I wish for it to be gone," Javert said in a low raspy voice, without looking up.

"Calm thy soul my brother, for we are here to lead you forward," said a voice that was so familiar but so different that it caused Javert to look up. What he saw when he looked up was the glowing face of Jean Valjean. Javert just looked up into that kind face, dumbfounded. Though Javert made no move to get up Jean Valjean helped him to his feet.

As Javert got over his shock and looked around he saw many familiar and not so familiar faces. He saw many faces from the barricade, Eponine, Enjolras, Grantaire and the young smiling face of Gavroche. Fantine was also there, standing just behind Jean Valjean, smiling sweetly.

Javert was filled with such great joy and sadness, he collapsed against Jean Valjean, weeping anew and muttering apologize. Jean Valjean helped steady Javert as he regained his footing.

"There is no need to apologize, Javert, all is forgiven," said Fantine, everyone nodded in agreement. Javert closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"Now is the time to return home," said Eponine in a low voice.

They all turned to the white door, which was now the only door. The door opened on its own accord, enveloping them all in a heavenly light. To paradise they all went.


End file.
